Conventional gutter systems effectively catch rainwater from roofs and channel the rainwater to a desired location to eliminate washouts in undesired locations. Some of the downspouts terminate at the ground and provide unobstructed pathways for rodents to travel to the roof of a structure and ultimately into the structure. Rodents often carry diseases and create unhealthy conditions. In addition, rodents can be very destructive within structures, such as homes and other buildings. Thus, a need exists for preventing rodents from entering a gutter system.